Sersha Talone
Sersha Talone is... Background Information Sersha is the second oldest of four girls in her family. Her mother, Leira Talone, is the Daughter of the Fourth House. Her older sister, Gen is poised to take over the house. Sersha was trained in the flute, but she took more interest in the sciences. In school, she specialized in stem cell research to her mother's dismay. Personal Life Berel Elleth (2405-2406): Sersha met Berel when she was a TA in his high school biology class as part of her master program. They had to hide the true nature of their relationship because he was underage. Her mother disapproved of their close friendship because he was a member of the 13th house. Their relationship ended when her mother betrothed her to the eldest son o fthe 2nd house and Berel left the planet for Earth. Previous Spouse(s) Xan Kaltor Sersha met her first husband, Xan, when she was betrothed to him in 2406. There was never a physical attraction on her part to him, in part because of their age difference, but she felt a duty to her mother and house to marry him. Her mother wanted to better tie the Fourth House to the Second House and as the first born son of the Second house, Leira accepted his proposal to marry Sersha. Xan's younger sister is the current head of the Second House. Xan was anxious to marry Sersha and they did so at the end of 2406. Within a few months of marrying, Xan started his phase. Sersha felt overwhelmed with how often he wanted intimacy. When she expressed concerns with her mother, her mother reminded her that it was her duty to stay with him and support her husband. There were often personality clashes between she and Xan. Sersha did not want to have a child with him until she was in love with him. The love never happened. Xan pressured her to go off of injections, but Sersha refused. She refused to discuss children with her family, who assumed she must be having fertility issues. In January of 2415, her mother insisted again that she go to the doctor and when she refused, her mother finally went to Xan to discuss their options. That was when she learned that Sersha was on injections the entire time. After months of pressure did not work, the family staged a private 'intervention,' pleading with Sersha to go off of injections for both of their families. If she did not, then they offered ultimatums, including being cut off from the family fortune. It was at that point Sersha knew she could not continue to live like this. In March, she left Xan, leading to her family to fulfill their promise of cutting her off. Her youngest sister, Alicin was instead betrothed to Xan as the third daughter, Wendlyn, was already married. Alicin and Xan married within weeks and by June of 2415, she was pregnant with Xan's child. Education and Career University of Rixx - 2400 - 2404 (Major: Biology) University of Rixx Masters Program - 2404 - 2406 (Specialty: Stem Cell Research) 2 Sersha Talone Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:March Category:Al